


This is the Way the World Ends

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: A continuation of “Change the Ending”.The mark of Cain is driving Cas insane and Team Free Will has one option left. No one said it was a good one.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a time skip. This takes place a month after “Could it Be Worse”.

The mark had been driving Cas crazy. Dean was cursing himself for not seeing the signs earlier, but then again maybe he had noticed. He wondered if maybe he’d just pushed it down and ignored it so he could pretend he still had a chance to get married and live a life with his angel. But how could he have ignored all the signs? Cas clawing at his arm where the mark was, getting out of bed at 2am because he just couldn’t lay still anymore, the miles he’d put on the red car, the blood on his clothes, his grace being more accurate than ever in a fight yet fail when it came to healing, and of course going through Sam’s discarded case files especially those seeming like angel kills. 

Dean said this aloud to Sam while Cas was in the other room with angel proof cuffs.

“Dean I know you don’t want to consider it-“

“Damn right I don’t!” Dean interrupted and shouted “No! I can’t do that to Cas. I owe him more than that.”

“Dean I know how much you love him, and I don’t want to do this either. He is like a brother to me, but we need to discuss it.”

“N-“ Dean started 

“He’s right Dean” Cas said from the doorway “we need to discuss our options.”

“Cas no” Dean’s voice broke “this is not an option.”

“Ok then find me a new one.” Cas said “the cuffs won’t hold forever eventually the mark will flare my grace and I’ll bust out. I could hurt you-“

“I’ll take that chance” Dean said unwilling to back down

“I know you will, but I won’t.” Cas looked to Dean and then to Sam. “I’m going to do it, and I want to do it with your blessing if not your support. But if I have to I’ll go it alone.”

Dean look to Sam with desperation begging his brother to back him up.

Sam softened and spoke up “Dean at the end of the day it’s his decision, and he’s already made up his mind.” He then turned to the angel who should’ve been his brother in law “Cas if this is what you want I’ll back your play.”

“Thank you Sam.” 

Both angel and younger brother turned to Dean who faced Sam. With his voice cracking “Sammy could you give us a minute?”

Wordlessly Sam nodded and left the room patting Cas on the shoulder on his way out. The angel then walked into the kitchen and sat across from his significant other.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas this isn’t an option. It’s a fate worse than death and I can’t put you through that. I can’t.”

“We’re running low on options Dean. I’m going to bust out of these cuffs soon. I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you or Sam.”

Dean took Castiel’s hands in his “You can fight it Cas.”

“Maybe for now, but not forever. One day it will win, and when it does I become a shadow of Lucifer. That’s after all what happened to him. Chuck gave him the mark and it corrupted him. The mark turned his grace to something dark and in doing so twisted the archangel into something unrecognizable. I can’t let you watch that happen to me. I want you to remember me as I was before this curse, not the twisted version of myself I’m becoming.” Cas for the first time since entering the room looked his boyfriend in the eyes “please Dean.”

Dean was near tears, but trying to hold it together. “Give me some time. If you’re going to insist on this at least give me a chance to find something better.”

Dean always credited Sam with the puppy dog eyes, but looking into his eyes now Cas found it impossible to deny Dean anything. “Alright, but when I say time’s up you have to let me go.”

Ignoring the promise Cas wanted him to make Dean spoke up “What’s your estimate?”

“A week. Maybe a little more.”

“I can work with that.” Dean ran to the library and informed Sam of the current plan. 

“We have work to do.” Sam said pulling books off the shelves. “Let’s get started”

The two boys and the angel poured over the books looking for something, anything better than the only plan they had in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed and they were no closer to finding a solution other than releasing Cas from the mark, but even if Cas would allow them to entertain the idea they had no way of finding the ingredients. They’d used the last of the fruit of Eden and the golden calf. Even though Sam was stellar at witchcraft he was no where near skilled enough to cast that spell, and if he was he’d have to kill Dean to do so. Unfortunately they were making no progress on any other front.

“Alright I’m calling it.” Cas said standing up from the table

Dean sprang up next to him “what? No! We have two days left. We’ll find something.” 

“Dean we’ve been down this road before. If we were going to find something we would have found it years ago when you bore the mark. There’s nothing that’s going to save me from this.”

Sam finally spoke up “well we’re not just going to give up.”

“Guys please. There’s nothing and I don’t want to spend my last few days digging into books. I want to spend this time as a family. Please.”

Both boys wanted to argue, but they knew they had to respect Cas’s choice.

“Ok Cas.” Sam said Dean nodded slightly not fully trusting himself to speak.

“Well it’s 2am you boys have hardly slept in days.” Cas directed the comment at both of them, and Sam got the hint.

The younger man touched Cas’s shoulder “goodnight Cas.” And walked to his room leaving his brother and the angel alone.

Dean stood there unmoving “Cas-“

“Dean come on you need to sleep we can talk in the morning.”

Dean allowed himself to be led into his room, and then onto the bed. Leaning against Cas he opened his mouth to speak but Cas spoke first “shh go to sleep. I’ll be right here the whole time ok?”

The angel felt the hunter nod. Ten minutes later he felt the soft rise and fall of Dean’s chest and heard the light snoring. In that moment Cas swore no matter how restless the mark made him he was not going to leave Dean tonight.

Dean had fought sleep, but eventually found himself drift off. He found himself on a boat with the Ma’lak box. He’d had this dream before but something felt different. He turned around and saw Cas walking towards him. 

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas said getting into the box 

Dean leaned over to get one final kiss, and when they pulled away Sam shut the lid on the box and pushed the box and Cas into the ocean.

“NO!” Dean screamed

Suddenly the boat was rocking and he heard his name faintly. He snapped awake.

“Dean?” Cas kneeled over him full of concern “Dean-“

“I’m fine Cas.” Dean didn’t want to discuss what he’d seen.

“You and I both know that’s bullshit. Come on Dean talk to me.” Cas said gently 

“Cas-“

“Please Dean talk to me. I’m here.”

“But you won’t always be.”

Cas’s heart dropped.

Dean kept talking “We were on the boat you, me, and Sam. It was like those dreams I had about Micheal, but instead of me getting in the box it was you.” He took a shaky breath “Cas I can’t let you do this. You’re the love of my life and my best friend. I can’t watch you do this.” 

Unsure of what to say Cas took Dean into his arms.  
“Dean I love you, and I know what this is doing to you, and I hate seeing you in pain. It’s worse knowing I’m the cause of that pain, but I have to do this. I’m sorry but I have to do this.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

The boys held each other and neither one knew just how long they stayed like that. 

The three boys made the most out of their two days together. Cas could feel himself slipping away, but the cuffs helped him center himself. Sam had been able to craft angel cuffs that could be worn as regular jewelry so his hands didn’t have to be practically tied together. 

On their last night Dean leaned over to Cas “tell me it’ll be ok.”

Cas knew Dean wouldn’t believe anything, but if it helped him to hear it he would oblige. “Everything is going to be fine Dean.”

The hunter and angel snuggled closer until Dean was practically using Cas’s chest as a pillow. During the night whenever Dean would whimper, cry out, or start muttering Castiel would whisper calming words of Enochian into his ear. 

Too soon it was the morning. It was almost time.


	4. Chapter 4

The mood in the bunker was tense. Sam was about to lose a brother, and Dean was about to lose the love of his life. 

Cas helped Sam cook breakfast but no one really expected to eat much. While the two boys cooked Cas broke the silence.

“Sam I’m sorry about this. I know I’m leaving behind a mess and-“

“Cas it’s ok. This isn’t your fault. Everything wrong with the world is on Chuck not you. You’re only doing what you think is right, and that’s all anyone can do.”

“Thank you Sam. Look out for yourself and your brother. I know what’ll happen to him after I leave. Promise me you’ll take care of him, but don’t forget about yourself.”

“I promise Cas.” Sam took a breath to hold back a sob “come here” Sam said arms outstretched

Cas obliged and fell into the man who was the closest thing he had to a brother. They stood like that for a few minutes neither one wanting to let go. 

Dean came back when breakfast was almost done. The three boys sat at the kitchen table and picked at their food. As expected no one had much of an appetite. 

After the nibbles they called breakfast the team packed up Baby and started driving the almost 24 hours to Rockaway beach Oregon. It was far, but it gave the boys at least a little extra time. Also that’s where Garth’s backup houseboat was located, and currently where the Mal’lak box sat. Garth had driven it up after Cas had almost lost control of the mark two weeks prior.

It was silent apart from Baby’s engine. No one felt like music and conversation was to hard for everyone. After all what did you talk about when you knew one of you wouldn’t be on the drive home. 

They had started the trip with Dean driving and Sam shotgun, but when they stopped for gas Dean leaned over the hood and spoke up.

“Hey Cas do you want to drive?”

Cas was slightly taken aback. “You don’t let anyone drive your car”

“You’re not just anyone Castiel” Dean said twisting the ring on his finger. 

“Yes Dean. I’d like to drive.”

When they finished getting the gas Cas slid into the drivers seat and Dean sat beside him. Sam dozed off in the backseat.

“Dean-“ Cas began

“Cas I really don’t want to hear the ‘everything is going to be fine’ or the ‘you’ll be alright’ speech. I know we’re out of options and I’m gonna kill Billie for even giving me this one last year. But I’m not gonna be ok. I can’t lose you again but I’m going to, and what’s gonna happen to you... Cas everything inside me screams not to let you do this. I love you, and I’m just supposed to throw you in a box at the bottom of the ocean? I’m supposed to just sit back and watch you go to a fate worse than death?”

“Yes Dean. I know it’s hard because I had to watch you almost go through with the same plan a year ago.”

“But I didn’t”

“Because you had another option. We tried Dean. There’s nothing else I can do.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but then he heard shuffling in the backseat and turned to see Sam was awake. That shut down any attempt of Dean’s reply.


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving at the motel the boys went to their rooms. Dean and Cas shared one and Sam had the one right next door. They had considered renting one room and all staying together, but it was their last night together and Sam wanted to give his brother and should have been angel-in-law some time alone. After all they only had 10 more hours of the trip and after this all that time would be spent with the three of them. Sam wanted to give them what little time alone they could get. Before bunking down for the night Cas went to go talk to Sam.

“Hey Cas what’s up.” Sam said opening the door 

Cas entered but remained silent for a minute. Everything he wanted to say didn’t feel like enough. “I just wanted to talk to you about a few things if that’s alright.”

“Of course buddy c’mere” Sam said patting the empty spot on the couch next to him

Cas knew he needed to start somewhere “I’ve been thinking. I know that tomorrow I’ll be at the bottom of the ocean, but I still want to marry your brother.” 

Sam gave a faint smile “I know he wants that too.”

“I know we had a ceremony planned, but we all know that’s not possible.”

“It’ll be hard, but how about on the boat tomorrow? Or before we get on.”

“If we do it before then Dean will never let me get on. We have to do it after we’ve set sail.” Cas took a pause “would you officiate it?”

“Of course Cas. I’d be happy to.” He pulled out a box “I grabbed these from Dean’s room before we left.” 

He handed the box to Cas who opened it to see 2 small and simple silver bands.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas said close to tears 

Sam pulled the angel in for a hug “of course Cas. I’ll be proud to call you my brother.”

Eventually they pulled away.

“I should get back to Dean.”

“Yeah you probably should.” Sam said turning away in an attempt to hide his tears.

“Before I go Sam I need you tell me that you’ll be ok. You and Dean.”

Tears started falling down his cheeks by the time he turned to face the angel “we won’t Cas. We won’t be ok. Chuck showed me the future. I saw what happened if we trapped him, and I did it anyway.”

“What happened Sam?”

“If you think this is bad after tomorrow it only gets worse. The monsters only get stronger and there are more of them. We try to hunt as long as we can, but eventually Dean gives up. Well technically he loses faith after tomorrow, but eventually he gives up completely. I drag him out on one more hunt and we get killed. 

“Sam...” Cas took a pause “how long?”

We’ll be dead in two years.”

“Why would you trap him if you knew the outcome was going to be a catastrophe?!” 

“I thought I could change it. I thought that knowing the ending meant I could find a new path. But I was wrong. Dean’s going to lose everything and it’s all my fault. Because of me you’re going to a fate worse than death tomorrow!” 

“Sam-“

“No Cas it’s not ok. I did this, and I can’t fix it.” The tears ran down his face “go. Dean needs you while you’re still here.”

“Sam”

“Please Cas just go.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

“Night Cas.”

The door closed and Sam collapsed on the bed his sobs filling the room. He felt relieved to have told Cas, but he felt like shit for dumping that on his friend. Cas had enough problems and Sam had hit him with more. 

Next door Dean and Cas lay in bed together with a faint lamp on. Dean wanted to be able to see Cas as clearly as he could while keeping the room dark. With the right person Dean was a romantic at heart. After their ‘nightly activity’ as Sam had once called it the men snuggled close and Dean eventually drifted off. 

Here in the safety of the motel room it was easy to pretend they had a future, but Cas knew they only had tomorrow.

The next morning Dean woke up to find Cas still beside him. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Dean said to his angel

Cas smiled at the old nickname “Good morning Dean”

The two of them met up with Sam and continued their long drive after a brief and hardly consumed breakfast. Cas still drove and Sam sat in the back.

The family fell into a comfortable silence. There was so much to say but they wordlessly decided the goodbyes could wait until the boat. After 9 hours and 45 minutes the boat was in view. Every heart in the black Impala dropped. The finality of the goodbyes to come finally hitting home.


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys stepped out of the black Impala. Knowing he’d never step back inside Cas gave her hood a pat in farewell.

Dean was smiling, but Cas could tell he was close to tears. Even after all these years Cas still felt like he was seeing Dean for the first time. 

Team Free Will walked towards the boat. Cas stepped on first, closely followed by Dean, then Sam. 

After 10 minutes of sailing Dean came and stood at the rail next to his sunshine.

“Do you have any regrets?” Dean asked not sure what he expected the answer to be.

“One.” 

Dean followed Cas’s gaze to the ring on his finger. 

“Yeah me too.”

Sam came up behind them.

“It’s a good thing I brought these then.” The younger brother said opening the box he showed Castiel last night.

“Sammy... how-“

Sam laughed “it’s up to you two, but-“

“I’m in.” Dean said cutting off his brother

“Castiel since the moment we met and you pulled me out of Hell there was something special. I didn’t know it then, but I have always loved you. I don’t think I can ever say those words enough...” Dean trailed off nothing he could say would ever fully encompass his love for the angel standing in front of him.

“Dean I love you too. I know you’re unable to see past your pain, anger, and destruction. But there is so much more to you than you know. Your hate is not what defines you. It’s your love. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. You took me, a stupid and uncaring angel and taught me how to love. I cared about the whole world because of you. You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell knowing you has changed me. You changed me Dean. Eleven years ago I wouldn’t have thought it possible. I love you Dean Winchester.”

Sam, Dean, and Cas were all in tears, but Sam managed to look from Dean to Cas and say in a clear and even voice “I now pronounce you husband and angel.” Then to Cas “you may kiss the moron.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Cas practically leapt to Dean and the two shared a passionate kiss full of the love no one could ever put into words.

When they pulled apart Sam held out the box of rings and Dean grabbed the one on the left and slid it onto Cas’s finger on top of the red engagement ring. Cas did the same for Dean.

Sam put the box down and was quickly pulled into a hug from Cas. 

“Congratulations buddy.”

They pulled apart and Dean embraced Sam. The younger brother was happy because even though in less than hour Cas would be gone he’d never seen his brother smile like that. He was glad they were able to have now. 

_____________fourty minutes later____________

The mood of the boat was had changed sharply. Gone were the smiles and now the tears threatened to flow over.

“Cas are you sure about this? I mean really sure?” Dean asked his husband 

“There’s no other option Dean. If this will keep you safe from the curse on my arm I have to take it.” 

Cas pulled away from Dean and went to go say his goodbye to Sam.

Sam instantly pulled him into a tight hug that he usually reserved for Dean. 

“Take care of him and yourself.”

“That’s not possible.” Sam said knowing Cas wanted him to make a promise the Winchester couldn’t keep.

“Then humor me.” Cas said pulling away

Both forced a smile at the memory from ten years ago.

“Yeah we’ll be fine Cas.” Sam said unable to even attempt to be convincing. 

Sam slowly trailed behind Cas making his way back to Dean and the Ma’lak box. 

Cas pulled Dean into one last kiss knowing they’d never see each other again. He’d spend eternity at the bottom of the ocean and Dean would be dead within two years ‘don’t think about that’ Cas internally scolded himself. 

“Goodbye Dean.” 

“Cas no. I love you too much I can’t just say goodbye.” Dean was in tears

“You have to let me go Dean. Live your life. Forget about me.”

“Forget about you? Cas so much of who I am is because of you.”

“I love you.” Cas said laying down in the box.

“I love you. Goodbye Castiel.” 

Sam took a step forward to shut the box, but Dean stopped him, and he knelt down and closed the box on the love of his life. 

“Forgive me Cas.” He prayed out loud before pushing the box into the sea.


End file.
